Light to dark
by sharingstories2
Summary: "maybe you should cherish the dark because trust me the light isn't always the best place to be" Thea Queen is sick of being lied to and as such confronts her brother
1. Chapter 1

Thea Queen was sick of being lied to. She had respected Oliver's wishes and in time had quit drugs, now hypothetically she only wanted to know one thing. Did their father suffer, yet when she asked, Oliver would shut down and go to his 'dark place'. Yet upon questioning her older brother one question turned into two then three then four. In fact Thea didn't realise she held so many questions.

"Did he suffer?"  
No answer  
"where did you learn Russian?, How did you survive? and where the hell have you been going?" all her questions were left unanswered. She began to feel frustrated and banged her fist on the table.  
"Dammit Ollie do you not care about me at all?!" Oliver's eyes narrowed.  
"Of course I do! That's why I'm keeping you in the dark!"  
"Keeping me in the dark is eating me alive" tears streamed down her face. Thea began shaking as every pent up emotion she had felt since Oliver had 'died' bubbled to the surface.  
"You died Ollie now you shut yourself away we used to be so fucking close what happened?"  
"The island happened…. Speedy maybe you should cherish the dark because trust me the light isn't always the best place to be!" Thea stopped. She took in his broken demeanour but still pushed him. He wasn't getting a 'get out of jail free card' just because of what happened.  
"Ever since you've come back Ollie you have dictated my life, true to my word I quit drugs for _you_…. You know nothing you left for five years…. You left me broken…" she turned around. Oliver knew if he controlled his emotions it wouldn't have happened. She would of never have known but he stopped her.  
"You want to know what happened on that island Thea, well I was tortured. Our father shot himself so I could survive and fix _his wrongs_…. I was stabbed and shot I had to kill people on that island I wasn't alone people tried to fucking kill me…. I was technically dead. You wanted to know where I've been going well I've been fulfilling our father's wishes as the **vigilante **so there you have it Thea I'm broken and now you know just how much."

Thea reached out to hug him but he ran out the door, leaving behind a distraught Thea.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't come back. He disappeared at precisely 10:33 and three hours later he hadn't come home. Of course she hadn't Thea thought ever since he's come back she'd treated him like a punching bag. She knew her Mother was worried but Thea had to find him. So she went to Loral's with no luck Thea even tried Felicity's house knowing that Oliver had gone to her house for a technical problem.

She was walking down a back alley hoping to find him wandering about. It never occurred to her that people in Glades might see her as a little bit of fun. So when she found herself being mugged she was too shocked scream. Thea began kicking and screaming when she saw the gun.  
"HELP I'M BEING MUGGED CALL THE POLICE!" someone put a hand over her mouth and stroked her face.  
"Now, now princess we only want to show you a good time" Thea shuddered at what the phrase 'good time' meant. She shrunk back to scared to do anything. Oh how she wished Oliver would save her.

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in her attackers back. He fell to the floor with a thud. Thea watched as her brother fought with grace and skill. Where did he learn to fight, what had that island done to him? Oliver looked at Thea and mouthed police. She had no phone, she began to panic but her brothers supposed bodyguard landed next to her. He had the police up on screen but as Thea began to speak she saw the gun. It was aimed at her, yet two shots were fired one at her the other at Diggle. Oliver shouted and blocked the bullets with his body.

In a fit of rage Diggle killed the shooter and Thea ran over to her brother. Blood seeped through his clothes and onto the ground, Thea tried to stop the bleeding but the blood came thicker and faster.  
"Ollie you can't die, I-I-I lost you once I can't lose you again. "Oliver smiled, he knew behind the broken exterior of drugs, alcohol and hate his sister cared.  
"You won't lost me sp-spe-speedy" he tried to crack a smile but it hurt. Diggle came and ripped off his arrow disguise and pressed the disguise against his wound.  
"Diggle it's up to you"  
"No Oliver you are not making some deathbed decision or confession because you will survive" Oliver smiled. He reached over and grabbed Thea's hand. When the ambulance got there by the look on their faces it was clear Oliver might not make it.

Thea hated herself. She waited in the waiting room covered in blood. The doctors tried getting her to change but she knew, she just knew she couldn't part with the blood. It was her brothers and it may be the only thing that connects him to the realm of the living. She was such a bitch, she should've left her brother to wallow. He had every right to not tell a soul. Everyone has secrets. When moira and Walter arrived not much was said. They unlike the doctors got Thea to change. It was a long time before any news was heart.

He was alive but critical.

The sentence made Thea happy beyond words but she would forever hate herself. If she had stayed inside he wouldn't have been shot. With that happy thought she fell asleep on Diggle's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Thea woke up to Diggle shaking her.  
"Thea come on wake up, he survived" Thea jumped up, her eyes wild. She scanned the area as memories flooded her brain.

Finding out he was the hooded guy

Finding out about the island

The mobbing

Oliver getting shot.

Thea paled and leant into Diggle again. She tried not to throw up as she remembered the blood that went everywhere. She tried not to remember her brothers' eyes as he tried to soundlessly to tell her not to give up even though she already had. She'd given up on everything till he came back, he gave her hope that maybe one day they could be a family again and live not just exist. She'd lost him once she couldn't lose him again.

The sudden urge to throw up overpowered her and she ran to the bathroom. When she came out Diggle was there again telling her it would all be ok. Oliver was stable and he'd see them soon enough. Thea couldn't process what was being said. She couldn't process that he was alive.  
"He wants to see you Thea" her eyes stared at Diggle.  
"Why would he want to see me, I could've got him killed" Diggle frowned. Yet dragged towards the hospital room.

Thea walked towards Oliver's room before standing on Diggle's foot and running off. She couldn't face him. She couldn't see the man that saved her, not when she got him shot. She should've just stayed at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thea stayed at home, she refused to leave her room. People had tried but failed to get her out. Diggle was the only one Thea talked to, he would bring her food and tell her about Oliver's adventures. Sometimes tears would well up and her chest would tighten at the fact her brother could've died on numerous occasions and she wouldn't have known. The thought filled her with dread. Whenever the subject of seeing Oliver was brought up Thea would shut down. Diggle eventually gave up. Things became desperate when Oliver's techno wizard Felicity Smoak came banging on Thea's door with Diggle.  
"Thea Queen I swear to god you better see your brother before I kill him." Thea looked up and smirked, Diggle had described Felicity very well and had also described their sexual tension.  
"Why should I it's my fault" Felicity turned red.  
"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT was it my fault your brother seemingly decided to go get himself shot then I had to play doctor?, was it my fault the amount of times he decided to scare me to death and get hurt. No so suck it up because he's driving me crazy I mean he usually is so interested in talking to me about stuff now he won't stop moping" She finished off yelling when Diggle coughed. Reminding Felicity she was in her bosses' home and should probably calm down. She blushed. Thea began to feel claustrophobic, it was very rare she was talked to like that just as rare that her brother moped over her. "I would like you to leave…. I need to think." Felicity smiled and left thinking she would probably get the sack for talking to the bosses' daughter like that. Diggle followed shortly after telling Thea Oliver wouldn't be out of hospital or a while unless he had a wheel chair and all the right medical equipment. Thea didn't really care though, Felicity was right, she needed to face him. Three weeks passed and Thea would visit the hospital but not actually see Oliver, choosing to talk to the doctors about his condition. It came to a point where she would get Diggle to give notes to Oliver and he would reply eagerly. Another week passed and Thea was awaken up by a knock. She was surprised as she thought she was alone. She opened the door to find Oliver sat there in a wheel chair, in a panic she slammed the door shut.  
"Oliver you should be in hospital"  
"Well my trusty bodyguard broke me out after I complained and refused to belief you were alive I mean why else would you refuse to visit me." Thea's breathing quickened and she put her head between her knees. This was not happening, she wasn't ready.  
"Oliver go back to the hospital"  
"No, Thea I deserve an answer." Thea's chest swelled, tears began and she began to hyperventilate.  
"Oliver, I'm so so sorry, I'm not ready. I'm sorry"  
"sorry for what speedy?." Diggle listened to what they were saying and looked at Oliver when Thea began hyperventilating. Oliver shook his head.  
"Speedy, you didn't do anything, you saved me by calling the ambulance."  
"If I wasn't there you wouldn't have needed saving!" Thea began shaking. The room began spinning as the emotions she'd kept contained since that night resurfaced. The room span faster as she cried with her knees against her chest. "Ollie if I wasn't out there, you wouldn't have needed to save me and you-you-you wouldn't have been fucking shot" outside Diggle and Oliver looked at each other. They heard banging on the other side in Thea's room and nodded. Diggle kicked the door down and pushed Oliver inside. Thea's room was a mess, clothes were thrown all over the place and Thea's desk was on its side. On her bed Thea rocked backwards and forwards, sobbing. Oliver's heart shattered at the sight. Without hesitation he got Diggle to push him forward, attempting it as carefully as possible Oliver manuvoured himself on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thea I was on Arrow duty I didn't even realise you weren't at home I was doing my duty but I'm glad it was you I saved. It was those idiots that shot me not you, you didn't pull the trigger." Thea's sobs began to subside as she leant into him. When she stopped crying Thea pulled back her face puffy. Oliver was forced back on his wheelchair by dig. Thea watched her brother wince at the movement, she got up and looked at his wound and saw that it was brand new. She didn't miss Diggs eye roll.  
"Thea you didn't think he'd not change his bandage" Thea shrugged. When Moira Queen came home to find Oliver in his wheel chair she was about to explode but stopped when she saw Thea. Her head was on Oliver's shoulder and her eyes were shut tight. Oliver was looking up at his mother begging her to stay quiet. She didn't need to be told she just put a blanket over them and left them to sleep. 


	5. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
